megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zahlzeit
Hello I noticed you were making quite a number of successive edits on the Kudlak page. Is there anything that you need help with? Message 03:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not generally, but you may get some raised eyebrows depending on who notices on some wikis. Message 03:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Varies depending on wikis I'm on, but usually it's someone that might have questions or struggling with the editor or not able to find templates that may be different on different wikis. On wikis that have the Achievement feature active you may get people crying about you being a booster though. There are also instances where there are vandal IPs or Accounts doing quick successive edits so that it's harder to undo, but this can be checked using the page history or diff. Since I didn't see any nonsense going on I assumed you might be having trouble. Sorry. Message 03:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I primarily edit here and on the Fallout Wiki. I've done a little bit on Final Fantasy Wiki and Wikitroid and I'm also an admin on Kingoffighters wiki but that's mostly dealing with spam or other problems. I'm really trying to figure out a way to clean things up there as far as how that wiki is organized but as far as the games I've never played them myself. Message 03:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm terrible at fighting games. X_x Most recent one I have is Soul Calibur IV and I can't really afford to buy any more games at the moment. :( Hopefully since I just picked up a new job I can pay off a couple overdue bills and get some cash. Message 03:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) DeSur2 editing So you and Luvil will be working on filling in on most of the stat templates, images and such right? BOXN 03:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll be working on the DDS series, even though it may seem redundant. BOXN 03:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Pics For main pictures we usually try to use the oldest available artwork first but aside from that I don't remember any specific rules for pictures, aside from no fanart in articles. I know I usually end up popping them up to 300px for the main image because I have trouble seeing them at 250px. Message 04:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : That's also a running problem on this wiki unfortunately, as for myself I'd like to have them ordered chronologically by release and why I've got the dates on my user page, but we occassionally get people coming through that want to seperate things out by series. And along with the new Design and Personality sections on pages there's really nothing governing their use or order. I'd try making a post in the forums to get everyone else's opinion about it but I think my post about grouping all the zombie enemies in SMT games onto one page kinda bombed. Message 05:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :: I guess you could do that, but I'm still trying to really figure out how to go about that. One idea I had was taking the game in the series that was released first and putting those in chronological order with their sequels under them but I'm not sure if that would be the best option or not. :: Also, I'm probably gonna head to bed now since I have a meeting in the morning. Sorry. X.x Message 05:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) List of appearances I just finished making that sanbox actually. Or if you're referring to the changes on my user page I had to go through each game article and look for release dates. Although off of the top of my head I'm still missing... The Persona 1, 2, 3 and 4 manga, the Persona 4 Animation, the P3 animation which I can't think of the name for off of the top of my head >.<. Along with the ...Devil Children animation, I think. I'm probably gonna crash right now since it's past 4AM here now, but I'll probably be rearranging the sections as I go through the articles when I get some time. Message 08:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Yaka vs. Yakka I had forgotten all about that page. Anyway, what we usually do when we come across page of the same demon/persona with multiple names is that we'll change the page to the English name from the latest release and use that as the page name. However there have been cases where some demons that are in the games have appeared side by side, like IIRC Puck and Robin Goodfellow are normally associated with being the same demon, but they appear as two different demons in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Message 23:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, no. Sorry. The spelling Yakka came from the Devil Summoner game, while the spelling Yaka was used in the most recent English releases. Message 23:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I already took care of the Yaka pages a few minutes ago. Anyway, what I was trying to say with the Puck and Robin Goodfellow example was that sometimes we keep the pages seperate in they appear as two different demons in a game. :: And I just called up to dinner so it might be an hour or so before I can reply again. Message 23:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sadly no, but normal users can do page moves or redirects unless the page is protected. One other problem is that sometimes pages can't be renamed/redirected so you have to copy and paste and type in the redirect manually. Message 01:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pictures There's no need for a big picture since other article had an moderately small sizes. If someone want to see it big click the picture and click it again and you can see the picture bigger. For a reminder please remember to write the subject/headline --Cococrash11 19:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lost pictures Okay. I guess I try going trhough P4 cast pages real quick. I was fishing through images looking for unused images to see if they could be placed or deleted. Message 21:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: See also As the Manual of Style is written now it looks like the Gallery is always the final section. Message 17:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Poll for Appearances huehue Post this in the thread next time if you want. http://poll.pollcode.com/fhce BOXN 17:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) About the Ikusa GOMENASAI ZAHL-KUN BOXN 00:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Dem Skype convos Why do I always miss that shit? I'm asleep whenever it happens. BOXN 20:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I hate you. --BOXN 23:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Force Spells One problem with that may come from Persona/P1, in that game Force Spells are a category of spells holding Electric, Nuclear, Gravity, and Blast type spells. And I'll have to look at P2:IS and P2:EP again because I think the spell setup is similar. Message 21:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Persona 2 doesn't have the Force subcategory. It still has Nuclear and Electric, but they aren't grouped together like the Elemental spells are, and Gravity and Blast were just rolled in with Almighty (although the standard Almighty spells, Megido and such, were Nuclear in P1, but Almighty in P2).--Otherarrow 21:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think this is the kind of thing that we should explain in the page/article itself. Zahlzeit 21:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Which one? Force or Wind? Maybe both?--Otherarrow 21:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was thinking a merge then we'd explain all this craziness. Or both. No matter what route we go, at the very least the Force page needs some meat. Zahlzeit 21:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, when I made the Force page, I was solely thinking of the P1 subcategory of magic, and having that branch out into the four types...which I never got around to. Sorry about that, I admit that was me being lazy. I was wondering if we could have Wind and Force/Blast be a separate thing, but even some of the games that have Zan as the primary Force spell set still have some blatantly Wind themed spells, so I don't think that would work.--Otherarrow 21:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::In case you are still up for discussing this, I've made a forum page.--Otherarrow 02:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Adding all of the DeSur2 Days You didn't remove Devil Survivor 2 Days until right now why remove it? If someone knows the information they can fill it and if they don't know leave it for someone who does know I mean there's no rule against it. --Cococrash11 02:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:AO Trivia Where does the second part comes from is it from the Fate System? You're one to talk you use hints instead of writing reasons.--Cococrash11 02:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) If that's so then it should have mention its from the Fate System. --Cococrash11 03:00, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Devil Survivor 2 Characters Alright why are Strange Journey characters had the Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category? Do they even appear in Devil Survivor 2 or are you talking about the Demon Auction? --Cococrash11 23:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) When I look at the history it said you did it. --Cococrash11 23:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Template - Why keep it? It doesn't look any different with or without it. --Cococrash11 23:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't hurt? You're the one who said adding Devil Survivor 2 Days without adding any information is a waste of space how is it any different then "wait for more information"? --Cococrash11 00:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : I dunno, but in the instances where I have removed it they definitely weren't serving their purpose. They're placed to keep text from flowing down into pictures that are unrelated to a picture that isn't related but I've been finding them at the bottom of pages where they aren't even needed and serve no purpose. Message 05:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yu Narukami's pallete swap #4 Actually....... Look at #4 http://images.wikia.com/megamitensei/images/2/2f/Yu_Palettes_P4U.png That's Jin's sword color of course+Jin's hari, pants, and jacket palletes too. Great work on the SJ screenshots! have you started playing it recently? Yafusa 22:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Skiil Merge Yes Onii-chan~~ ◕ ◡ ◕ I'll start on the Ganga afterwards, and alternate between the P3/4 pages and the History of certain SJ demons. BOXN 20:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Demon Painter Demon Painter is his English name, in the PSP version of Innocent Sin. I moved it there because in game, he is called "Demon Painter". I guess you got confused because he was Demon Artist in the old PS1 Eternal Punishment translation? Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 12:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) DeSur2 tables I took the purple from an earlier version of the DSV2 Nav Template. I think Bluer was trying to get a color similar to the '2' on the cover of the Devil Survivor 2 game. Mainly I was trying to get a contrasting color so the links weren't light blue on light blue. Message 03:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : To be honest I'm not sure how to manipulate the color codes aside from trial and error and randomly changing numbers/letters, I managed to change the Unique Demon cells from reddish, to green to dark blue before even getting the slightly darker blue for the unique cells. Message 03:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks. I want to try the code starting with A8, but I'm probably going to wait until tomorrow because my first class exam starts in about 7 hours and I need to get some sleep. If I may ask though, how did you get the colors directly from the game? Message 04:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Nata Taishi, Nezha, Nataku Don`t know if you can do it, but this two pages are actually about the same demon: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Nata_Taishi http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Nezha So it would be wise to merge them or something like that. I`d do it if i know how to, but i`m ignorant in that aspect. Yafusa 06:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :There's also Nataku, but I've looked at these before and was unsure which was the most recent English name, I was waiting for Eternal Punishment to come out on the PSP before touching anything myself. Message 06:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Persona 1 Character Images. While I can get updating the main image for the Persona 2 guys with the remake images, I feel kinda odd with doing that for the returning Persona 1 characters, as nearly all of them a.have gone through noticeable redesigns and b.don't have as major a role as they do in the first game. So should we be using the P2 art? Of course, I noticed we aren't consist with this. For example, Nanjo and Eriko use the PSP Eternal Punishment art, while Yukino uses the PSX art from Persona. Should we update all of them to most recent art, update them to the most recent art of game of origin (this would mean uploading all the remake art from PSP Persona 1, so far we only have Pierced Ear Boy up) or what? Would this affect how we do other mainpics (for example, would we update Aigis to her Arena artwork?)--Otherarrow 00:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the SMT If sprites, just so you don`t waste time editing my mistakes. Should i make them 200 pixels thumbnails and don`t add any text? ("XXXX`sprite in SMT: If...") Yafusa 02:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Etymology Please add it to the MoS when you get the chance, along with guidelines for its use and how it differs from the Trivia section, because I really don't see how Trivia can't cover both. Also, about your Deletion Queries, what exactly are you wanting to do with the Catherine articles? Link them all to the Catherie wiki and delete the pics here? Message 04:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see, but what about Nergal (Catherine's father)? Also, I'd rather see what Otherarrow wants to do with those pictures since I'm not really sure what he wants. Right now I'm trying to track down another picture of Hidetoshi Odagiri since ours is looking a little... speckled. Message 04:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, no problem. Yafusa 20:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Skill Merging Nah nigga. --BOXN 20:48, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bluer Usually I just pop a message onto his talk page and he gets back to me. I'll try checking around to see if he's active anywhere. Message 00:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I haven't seen any activity from him since February in the places I looked so far... odd. Message 00:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Protagonist (Strange Journey) Edit If you're gonna change it at least spell it right. --Cococrash11 20:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Schwartzwelt and Makai merge? On the Spess Muhreens page, Schwartweltz is linked to Makai, and on the Makai page it's stated that Makai appears in SJ as Atziluth, so should a merge of Schwartweltz and Makai happen or not? Or have I missed out on a lot of Bizarre Adventure info? --BOXN :If I recall, Makai has nothing to do with the Schwartweltz. I think the potholes come from early speculation. The only reference to Makai is in the Slime compendium entry, which is written more in universe than the other entries, which identifies it as Atziluth (and the human world as Assiya). Of course, we only know that Atziluth is Makai because that is how it was in the original novels.--Otherarrow 21:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandal I've blocked the IP for three days but I'm not completely sure that will block them completely, the IP making edits like that kept alternating so I don't know if they're logging in from a public library or what. I've protected the main page from anon edits for two weeks and re-instated the protection on the AYA template against anon edits. Message 01:47, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Bought PC parts Finally bought them, I'll be available for any type of gaming from June 1st onward if you want to play anything. BOXN 23:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) About Minako I know their edits aren't the best around but I don't feel that they are acting in bad faith or maliciously while editing. As such I really don't feel that I can legitimately hand out a ban in this situation. Message 21:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but Wikia is still a place where anyone is free to edit as long as they're not intentionally going out of their way to mess things up or vandalize the pages. And on top of that, I'm not even sure how bad Minako's condition is to make a judgement like that. Message 21:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I really don't appreciate the language. At any rate I'm assuming Minako managed to get herself blocked, from my understanding if your IP gets blocked you can't log in or use your account. Message 18:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry to barge in, but that happened on her own page you know, I think she forgets to log herself in or doesn't keep herself permanently logged in. She hasn't banned herself or that "BANNED" word would appear next to her name wouldn't it. --BOXN ::::Sorry, didn't see that the IP was banned. BOXN Table class If our admins still refuse to give you admin privilege to edit wikia.css, there's actually another way to achieve this. Instead of defining the class style in wikia.css, we can create template for table row, preferably using #switch for changing the desired style/color for specific game in template:gamecolor. Still using css class is the best way to go. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Something like that: |- |style="background-color:# }}}; -moz-border-radius:3.5px; -webkit-border-radius:3.5px"| } MoS image question Should the oldest concept art be put up, so new wiki browsers would know the daemons/characters original appearances? --BOXN 17:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Understandable, and those captions would be helpful on pages like Druj for example, not that I'm implying anything of course. --BOXN 18:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll do my best. -BOXN If... Why is everyone so concerned with my Sandbox when it's in a private area? I'll be writing up something for the MoS later at this rate. =_= Anyway, from what I've heard If... was a precursor to P1 but if that isn't so I'll at least remove the bolded note next to it, however I haven't seen anything weaving it in with the main SMT games either like IMAGINE and the other game (I'll look at that title in a second). Message 04:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : The way you put it I'm not sure if we should leave it seperate as it is in a chronological order or group it with the rest of the SMT games between Giten Megami Tensei and SMT:Nine. Message 04:35, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::So is that enough to put it as the first game for the Persona block or leave it seperate? Message 04:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I place and group the blocks according to which game has the earliest release date though. So I dunno. Message 05:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I dunno, if you can think of another arrangement let me know and then I can tack a page onto the MoS that goes into full detail. It's about 1:20AM here and I don't feel like I can stay awake much longer at the moment. Message 05:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox I would like to know the reason for aligning the text to right but this is counter-intuitive. -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I know why the colon was there but leaving out the colon is the standard format for infobox in Wikipedia now ( ). And the colon actually caused some problem if the label text entry contain another colon. -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The omitted colon is redeemed with dark grey background for the label to better distinguish from the right cell. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I removed the align=left because it can be defined globally in the table master style with text-align:text at the top. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Adjusted by changing padding from 7px to zero. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't quite agree with that. The label (left) cell text looks better if they aligned to one side instead of center. Also some label text cell like "First appearance" can be too long and that additional 4px is still little too much. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I can add the padding between the left right cells but IMHO it looks okay without additional padding. And adding extra padding require to add the same code for every row again which I don't think it's worth increasing the code/template size for that minor adjustment. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Now the label text is center-aligned. But I insist to not capitalize common noun, especially for non article title. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :The table cell start with "!" is always bolded and center-aligned, jfyi. -- Inpursuit (talk) 16:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::So where is the discussion about the capitalization. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm a believer of Wikipedia manual of style. So I won't revert to the capitalization voluntarily. Please pardon me. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::: does prove to be more reader-friendly and avoiding confusion if the term is proper noun or common noun. "English ''Name" is a very bad example to me because it leads reader to doubt if the phrase has something beyond its meaning. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:31, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :The romaji parameter is already in many other character templates because the soft return may look ugly when the Japanese name entry is too long. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:38, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Devil Survivor 2 Slider Image Would you have any objection to me adding that image to the Devil Survivor 2 page gallery as promotional material used? Message 19:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :On the topic of slider images, are we going to add one for the Soul Hackers remake? Or is it fine as it is?--Otherarrow 19:41, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh shit, yeah I have to get to that. If you guys can find any good official art that I can crop/resize before I do then post it, please. -- Zahlzeit 19:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh yeah exactly--now I remember. The reason I didn't do it weeks ago was because I never found good official art to use as a slider. I guess we can use fanart instead temporarily but I'm in no hurry. -- Zahlzeit 19:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I've looked around, but the only art I felt is good enough is this artwork, but I do think you've already considered it. The other bits of art I've found seem to be focusing on individual demons. I guess you could use the Sega Saturn cover, which is a shot of the GUMP behind the logo, but that isn't exactly very interesting to look at visually. Sorry that I am not of much help. I just find it kinda odd that it isn't on the slider, so I'm trying to help out. I think if we knew what the cover for the remake actually looked like, we could use that for at least a substitute until we can get better art, but I don't think it's been revealed yet. Again, sorry for bugging you.--Otherarrow 17:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) P4U Super Cancels Sorry for the Persona 4: Arena edit that was recently undone from me. It's just that it turns out to be true that Super Cancels use up a bit of HP if done. Belial Edge 00:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) SMT: Devil Survivor? I`ve been checking the forum about the formatting of the titles for the DeSu games and its final desicion isn`t clear to me. Are we sticking to ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor? or we have to change back to only Devil Survivor? Also, the order of the games in the pages is: Devil Survivor Strange Journey Devil Survivor 2 or Strange journey DeSu 1 DeSu2 Sorry for the bother. Yafusa 16:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) If... sprites What was the website for those sprites? 18:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Lugh and other stuff Your beloved Lugh is a damn leprechaun. What was the site for if... sprites again, kinda lost it. Video games. BOXN 22:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Why remove Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers under Profile? Other character articles had game title under the profile section. --Cococrash11 05:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Kresnik Portrait The portrait isn't displaying like the Lilith protrait or Red(?) Rider portrait, like a tiny box up in the corner with the rest of the image blank. Can you upload a new version? Message 19:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) P2EnemyOnlyStats I don't understand the use of this Template. I made a template for P2: Innocent Sin demons before, so is this for Rumor Demons or something else? Message 17:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : I see. I like the idea of including a picture, but it seems the quote section is for enemy contacts. I was hoping to include the demon history in the template so there wouldn't be that small little quote blurb in the Profile section of the page. I dunno, I was trying to get it as close to the stat screen on the PSP version as I could but if you think this works better that's fine too. I'll nuke my old template in a minute. Message 18:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Do you mean the Nerve and Mind cells or the weakness row in general? I think I remember at least one or two demons being weak to the full range of physical or elemental skills but in that case I think the word we use for the Strong/Weak column can just be Physical (SW,RN,SK,TH,HV), Elemental (FI,WT,WI,ER), Force (IC,EL,NU) but I'm not sure where Light, Dark, Almighty, Nerve and Mind would fall into that. Message 18:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay that's much better. And I guess for now we'll just list out Light, Dark, Almighty, Nerve, and Mind separate until we think of a term to generalize those. Slight problem Apparently to use an image in a template there needs to be some workings done with MediaWiki. X_x http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Forum:Templates_using_picture_for_backgrounds Message 09:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : I must say that I like the romanticized idea of the Megami Tensei Wiki being some ancient relic dug out from the Earth to be used by man yet never fully understood. Of course, it must all be a huge pain in practice but still. -- Snowmanie 12:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow okay shit. I feel like crap right now (just woke up) but when I feel like it I'll see if I can get this working on the wiki I'm a bureaucrat of and then I'll just send you what the code and shiz. -- Zahlzeit 15:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually damn this would be easier if I just had admin access. I'll still try though. -- Zahlzeit 15:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Been trying to play around with my Common.css and reverse engineering other's but to no avail, even if I copy and paste code that's been given from people that also have the same problem and it's been three hours. I'm going to keep searching for solutions though. ::::I really hope we can get this working because this would solve the whole 10 games have a red motif thing. -- Zahlzeit 18:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Thought the double Yes was a mistake. And as far as Mastema goes I pretty much always want to shove a good dozen Agidyne spells right up his ass. Message 18:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Question about --- to - in the P2IS template Why's '---' and 'None' being changed to '-' in the P2IS template? I'm kinda curious about the changes. --Bettafishrule2579 04:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I get it. Cool then. --Bettafishrule2579 04:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pixie Yup, it happened like maybe once or twice when I was ranking up Pixie. The Persona Pixie brags to the demon Pixie, and you get some cards. Bettafishrule2579 04:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr Oh cool, you have a tumblr. That's pretty neat. --Bettafishrule2579 20:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ohhhh ok. --Bettafishrule2579 20:21, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Main Page It's generally frowned upon but until this little K-12 brat learns how to act in public I suppose it's necessary. I've set the protection at an extended time limit to start out with. Message 07:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Golden Garbage. Sorry about all this the Golden crap going on the Wiki. I've tried to ask and look for sources, but even I have jumped the gun a few times. If there is any more "surprises", I'll try ignore them until we get them in English. Again, my apologizes about this.--Otherarrow 04:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: bot You may check and contact the staff for help, emphasis that you're not asking for bot account permission because apparently none of us knows how to operate a bot. Before that we should start a forum to list all the bot edit we need to perform and gain consensus, otherwise the Wikia staff might refuse because of lack of discussion. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :If you know how to write the bot script you may include it in the forum or the message for Wikia staff. If you plan on running the bot by yourself, your bot account (must be registered separately) still need the specific user right granted by bureaucrat in order to run it without blocked by the staff. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) P4 stats template question... I'm not sure if you can answer this, but you seem to know a decent amount about this wiki, so I figured I'd ask... I'm trying to add in the new skill sets for the Golden ultimate Personas, which includes a bunch of social link and bike skills, along with a special new skill that's unique to each party member... but the P4stats template only seems to allow 19 skills. Do you know why this is/how it can be fixed? (Or do you know of someone else who can?) Sorry to bother you if this isn't really your thing. Cixer 06:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I can expand it but I want to hear some more info, not that I don't believe you but so I can add this properly. What's this about Social Link and Bike skills? -- Zahlzeit 07:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::So apparently, Persona 4 Golden has a new feature where (like with Rise in the original Persona 4) every single main character's social link grants them new skills upon raising the rank. (For example, Yosuke gets Trafuri at Rank 2, Dekaja at Rank 4, Auto-Sukukaja at Rank 6, Diarama at Rank 8, and Evade Elec at Rank 10.) I know less about the bike skills, but in Golden each character gets a bike license to ride a motorized bike around (and it can be used in battle, I guess?), and ranking up the bike gets each character skills as well (e.g. Yosuke gets Confuse UP at Rank 1, Megido at Rank 2, Green Wall at Rank 3, Makara Break at Rank 4, and Diarahan at Rank 5). :::If you want me to hold off on adding anything, I understand. Numerous sites are citing this same information, though (I'm getting this info specifically from here , though numerous users on this forum are also discussing the same info, and the bikes can be seen in a video here , and are used in battle here ), so I believe it is legitimate.Cixer 07:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see now. As indicated by the images here, after the beach event, characters start showing up with their bikes at a gas station, and you can go on trips with them. Each time you go on a trip with a specific character, they are able to learn one of their bike skills. That's how those are gained. Also, that same site is detailing a lot of information about the games, if you needed more proof. Cixer 19:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Golden Skills Since the skill lists are shared between all three Personas of any given character, the skills aren't, say, "Persona-specific," but otherwise they're just like any other skills learned that take up one of the eight skill slots, if that's what you're asking. Since each character gets eleven new skills (5 S.Link, 5 Bike, and 1 character-exclusive skill), the highest the skill list goes for any of the characters is 30 skills. Cixer 06:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : They do. When you learn a bike skill for a character, it takes up one of their 8 skill slots, just like learning any other level-up skill. I was just saying the skills available for learning will be the same, regardless of if that character has his or her initial Persona or either of his/her ultimate Personas. Cixer 06:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: To be completely honest, I'm not sure. My guess is that you have to get the first skills in order to get the next skill in line, but it's possible that it just continually cycles through the skills, and to get the skill you would have gotten on the first date that you missed, you'd have to go on a 6th date. I'm not positive, though. Cixer 06:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::: If you don't mind me asking... why not? We know that they'' learn'' them, and that it's considered ranks (that's how they've been listed everywhere). I'd list them just as "Bike1," "Bike 2," and so forth. We also know that you have the option of relearning forgotten moves when you go on these bike dates (you can choose to relearn a move or learn a new bike move), so it seems likely that either way, you won't "miss" a move if you decide not to learn it. ::::: As for the s.link skills, it'd be the initial Personas since you still need to max out the Social Link in order to get either of the ultimate Personas. Technically, though, all three Personas belonging to a character would learn them, since the skill sets are shared between the three Personas. When I edit them in, I can use Rise's Personas as a guideline--I'd add ranks 2-8 in the initial, and all five s.link skills to the ultimate Personas. Cixer 06:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC)